neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Nimbus
Sir Nimbus is currently the Captain of Eighth Division and the oldest of the Gotei Reboot Captains along with two others (Kurogasa and TheLevinsnake). He is a massive fan of the video game series from the Living World, The Legend of Zelda. He is often seen around other people, smiling and having fun. Currently his lieutenant is Sati. 'Appearance' Nimbus is a mid-average height Captain standing at 5'5", which is shorter than some of the other Captains and even his own lieutenant. His physical appearence is that of a man about seventeen or eighteen years of age, though his real age is in fact more than 140 times that. He wears the standard sleeveless Captain's haori with the Eighth Division emblem on the back as per usual. He wears the standard black shihakusho, however instead of the normal white undershirt he wears a light green colour. As for extra accesories, he wears black gloves that go up to his mid forearm. These gloves have dark green line designs that stop from the end at the forearm area and move up along his arm and onto the back of his palm, shifting into a lined circle on it. Along with a line that forms a ring on both his middle fingers. He keeps his zanpakutou at his hip on the right side. He wears a necklace from the famous video game in the Living World, The Legend of Zelda and sports a pair of black rimmed glasses. He has short black hair that is not overly spiky, dark brown eyes, and a goatee. Overall a handsome and youthful man, and physically he is quite fit as he sports some muscle in his arms, and a six pack. Though most of his muscle is at his legs, which he has payed the most attention to when working out, they are his strongest points and thus he had extra kick power and running speed. If one were to see him without a top on they would notice the features said above, and something else. A tattoo on his upper arm of the Royal Crest from the Legend of Zelda game series, the tattoo is a golden yellow colour with a thin black outline. In the rare cases in which he is serious or enraged, his eyes began to glow with a thin green colour over them, that gently blow out green reiatsu as if they were flames blowing from his eyes. However this is more like a double edge blade for him, if the flames from his eyes get too intense he can quite possibly shatter his own glasses, forcing himself to get a new pair again. But so far this has happened only one time and he doesn't plan for it to happen a second time. 'Personality' He is a laid-back guy who wants to seem as approachable and unintimidating as possible. He hates to put off his allies, and thinks being friendly despite rank is the best way to go. There is almost always an welcoming air around him, so anyone who wants to talk to him or ask for his advice can feel free to do so. He likes to slack off at times, he admits, he can become a lazy person when it comes to paperwork duties or other activities that are work-related, but he manages to get them done on time, or if he doesn't, he can always recieve a not so "gentle" reminder from his lieutenant to get him motivated to get to work. Nimbus loves tea, and in fact one can see him drinking tea almost all the time in the Eighth Division barracks, and it doesn't matter what type of tea it is as he loves them all and will enjoy them with a smile. Sometimes when drinking tea he even acts sort of like a elegant gentleman, which just makes him seem all the more friendly and polite. As someone who likes to befriend his allies and subordinates, he is not afraid to show his emotions in front of them. He believes if subordinates see their Captain in any emotions, even crying, it will make said Captain more human and thus more approachable and easier to bond with. Though this associates with the fact he acts like a fangirl whenever a new Zelda game in the Living World is released, and then proceeds to never leave his office for days and sometimes even weeks to play them. During these periods, he becomes a little less friendly and shoos people away so he can play in peace though paperwork does stack up a whole lot. This usually ends with him going to the Living World again and buying all sorts of Zelda themed iteam to decorate his office with, which is already quite packed with it. Despite his silly and slacking look he puts on, when it comes to matters that deal with safety he becomes serious, and most of the time during Captain's meetings doesn't smile at all which is very unusual for him. This serious side of him, again, only shows itself when there are extremely important matters going on, such as enemy invasion, planning out attacks, treason, and the like. While in this state he shows more of his intelligent side, even though he claims to not being all that smart and just average. He always tries to think of different strategies and plans, and works with the plans given to him and does his best to adapt to them if there are any changes, or something unexpected happens. Also while during these situations, he's more prone to flex his spiritual pressure in angry releases, though he uses this more as to let everyone know to back off when he needs space or is about to fight and wants to go at it alone. It can be noted that during an intense fight, he becomes very initmidating, the complete opposite of his normal self, as he aims to shred the enemy apart or make gruesome threats to them. During this time, it would be best for anyone on his side to just give him space and not interupt, except in the case where he is getting beaten down. He will yell, but he will be grateful in the end when he goes back to his good ol' self. 'Relationships' Yuuki-san This friendship mostly stemmed from the fact Nimbus has a great admiration for Yuuki-san's artistic ability. Being someone who draws a lot, he loves meeting others who are very talented and Yuuki-san is definitely one of those talented people. Though the two don't talk to each other a lot, they are still pretty good friends, they are nice to each other, and lately found out they both love the Avatar Last Airbender series along with the Legend of Korra series. Also they both think of each as awesome people and both think Shinigami-sama is the best thing ever. Kurogasa Nimbus has a strong friendship with the Captain of 12th, as they often reminisce about old Zelda games, most especially, the Ocarina of Time which they both view as the best in the world, and often share little videos of soundtrack music from the game to each such as the Opening of a Treasure Chest or Gerudo Valley. Also another thing they have in common is their love for science, Nimbus isn't as much as a science fanatic as Kuro but he still enjoys it all the same, with activities such as dissecting, inventing machines, and just messing with stuff. It should be noted that Nimbus holds a deep respect for Kuro for his love of Zelda games of course, and even more so, his interesting way of thinking and intelligence when dealing with experiments and the like. In fact there was once a time where Nimbus wanted to join the 12th squad to further elaborate with Kuro about Zelda and science matters, but in the end the call of Captaincy was just a little sweeter. Overall, they two are very good friends and Nimbus is grateful for all the cool favors Kuro does for him. Such as giving him equipment to build Smokey, and the creation of the EXCALIMOBILE. El3v3n The first thought that ran through Nimbus' mind was "what the..", his first impression of 11, was that she was a bit random and thought she was one of those people who would become inactive quick. Quite the opposite happened, she stayed and along the line they both found out they have a love for the series, Soul Eater. In their first meeting Nimbus pointed out to her that the number eleven is not a symmetrical number much to her horror and his slight amusement. Since then he was had thought of her as a good comapnion, funny, and witty though he admits to have his competetive side awakened when around her. Such as when they raced with the LOLMobile and his very own (now broken) MODMobile, which ended in a loss for him. Though if a rematch were to present itself, he would accept it gladly. TheLevinsnake The friendship between these two is average, in the fact that the two communicate to each other and are nice to one another as well, though they don't exactly know each other too well. Still that doesn't stop the fact they act like buds, and talk about how cool Soul Eater is. Nimbus officially has called this captain "Levin" or by his real name only once so far, the rest of the times he has called him "Snake man" which is a random nickname he came up with a long time ago and still uses to this day. Nimbus is often amused by the different gifs Snake man brings in, such as the "om nom nom" gif, the "epic police officer" gif, and lastly the famous Dimitri Dance to which Nimbus has done many times and finds it to be the best one. 'History' Nimbus was born in Soul Society and grew up extrmeley poor in the Rukongai districts, he witnessed the falling of Soul Society, and saw people get killed over and over again. He saw around the madness of panic and struggle, from fear of the end. He managed to blend in with the background and avoid getting trample to deaht by the rushing crowds. In fact at times he would just stare at the seireitei in ruins for hours on end, just wondering and thinking. What can he possibly do? That's all he would, just stare on with emotionless eyes with a nearly broken spirit behind them. Days, then months passes by, his family had been killed by the riots. By the time he was grown up considerabely, he had forgotten how both his parents looked like. He all alone while the world was falling apart around him, despite being young he never cried once, as if all his tears were already dried up a long time ago. He never smiled, he stood without emotion, and just stood by himself staring at what seemed to be Hell. One day, two men tried to kill Nimbus, and they almost succeded in doing so as he was trapped and couldn't get away. Before having his skull act as the sheath for the man's knife, he got lucky. Extremely lucky. The two men began to bicker as to what to do next, arguments turned into shoving and the two murdered each other in front of Nimbus. With blood stained on his face, he looked down to the corpses. He just wanted them gone, he closed his eyes and began to cry as a pressure built up. He was scared by hos heavy it felt inside him, then it all released outward. The pressure sent the two corpses away from, he was shocked, he didn't know what it was but soon he would find out. It was Spiritual Pressure. From that day Nimbus began to train with this new found power, making it more powerful each and everyday to the point he can force everyone away by flexing it. He wanted to be alone since he just couldn't trust anymore. Pretty soon he began to just stay in his usual spot, with his spiritual pressure turned on constantly, this brought attention to him but pretty soon visitors stopped since they were almost crushed to death by the weight. He basically used it as a shield, and put a heavy weight around his person. One day he looked up to the Seireitei and witnessed from very far away, Sarun slay the Spirit King, he couldn't exactly see it well but he knew something big was going to happen. And he was right, around him the violence around him began to die down, and slowly the world seemed to rebuild itself. Though he still stood in hiding in his special spot, until one day Sarun found him, and felt the weight of his spiritual pressure. He offered Nimbus to become a shinigami and stabalize his powers, Nimbus was very afraid but he accepted anyway. He wanted to make things right. Finally he could find an answer to his question, he can do something to help. And for the first time in a long time he smiled. Ever since then, he has trained as a Shinigami every single day often passing out from overdoing it. Many centuries have passed by since this time, and Nimbus is no longer weighed down by these events, but rather would not talk about them. 'Powers and Abilities' Master Swordmanship: 'Being a Captain Nimbus is very effecient with swordplay, being able to perform rapid stabbing motions, slashes, and even able to switch from using one sword to two upon Shikai activation. He is ambidextrous due to the fact he has to swing around two swords in Shikai, and also he can use this to his advantage since he can switch hands quickly if he is fighting with his sealed sword. '''Hakuda Combatant: '''Having excellent control over his spiritual power, Nimbus can utilize it when fighting with his bare hands. By releasing an amount of spiritual power from his hands or feet, he can add an extra force behind his attacks. Alonewithout using this technique he is still strong physically, especially his legs as his kicks are more powerful than his punches. If his zanpakutou were to be taken away for whatever reason, he could depend on this tactic without worry. '''Shunpo Expert: '''This deals with the fact that he has well-toned legs. Since most of his muscle power is at his legs, he can use them to move at high speeds while performing a shunpo. He can travel a distance of numerous miles in a single flash step, and each step leaves behind a short green blur and a high-pitched sound. '''Strategist: '''While he isn't as intelligent as Kurogasa, Nimbus still has the brain power to come out with plans and schemes during missions, or when fighting a powerful opponent. He likes to think differently and think outside the box. While some think of the cup half-full, and some think of it as half-empty, Nimbus thinks of who filled the cup in the first place and how did half get lost? He likes to come up with plans that involve using any weakness he can see and take advantage of it. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Ever since he was a kid, Nimbus has been training with his spiritual power levels. He has twisted it and worked it out so it can push away objects as if he were shieldbashing something. His most common use for this was when he was younger and had to protect himself from getting murdered. His spiritual power is a dark green colour, and crashes down heavily when he releases it from his body. Being the oldest of the Senior Captains, he has had more than plenty of time to get his spiritual pressure to the massive level it's currently at. '''Enhance Durability: '''Nimbus has the willpower to take in quite amount of damage. Such as during the old times, he was beaten brutally before he developed his spiritual pressure shield. Such beatings taught him how to take a punch. 'Zanpakutō Kosumosu (コスモス, Cosmos): It appears to be the shape of any old regular sword in its sealed form. It has an average length for a katana with a dark green sheath. Unlike other sword it posseses no guard, and even then it is very small and hard to notice. The handle is a dark green colour as well, matching the sheath. It also has a thick green tassle tied to the handle, which is pretty short in length. It is a Cosmic Type Zanpakuto. *'Shikai: '''Its Shikai command is "Shoot across the universe." Kosumosu is unusual in the fact despite being one entity in the sealed version it actually splits apart into two blades upon Shikai release. The blade cuts itself in half and morphs into two butcher knife shapes under a glowing green light. After taking on these new forms, they are black knives that have glowing green lines spread across their sides along with dots of the same colour and glow. Giving the weapons a futuristic feeling to them, something that is from another world. The handles are covered completely in black cloth that is tied on tight, and at the bottom there are black chains, long enough for Nimbus to swing the blades for a longer reach but not long enough for him to throw the weapons at an opponent. '''Shikai Special Abilities:' The main theme with Nimbus's shikai powers is with Outer Space. His zanpakutou uses attacked based off of actual objects and or themes similar to the grand black-skied world above. Since it is this theme, it's element really has no limit per se, but he mostly uses fire with his attacks, energy and pure explosive power. Also the blades are very light, allowing Nimbus to swing and move freely with them, and make precise cuts and slashes at his enemy. #'Suisei '(Comet): With this move, the blades give off fiery reiatsu that forms into a giant fire ball in mid-air, the has a fire tail forming from it from the back making it more realistic. When the giant ball is complete Nimbus swings down the sword to shoot the fiery reiatsu comet at his enemy. It has great speed and beauty like a real comet in space, it explodes on impact, letting loose all the fire around it, in a big explosion. However if a strong enough water attack is used, it turns into a regular reiatsu ball, and it's power is decreased tremendously. It's color are Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Orange, White, Light Purple, and Purple that sparkle and illuminate greatly. It's really beautiful. #'Ryūseiu' (Meteor Shower): In this attack, Nimbus collects shining golden light around his zanpakutou. Swinging them gently, small groups of gold waves flow out toward the opponent. Seperating into small orbs, around the sixe of a fist, the size varies too. Going from the pebble sized to the size of a human head. Releasing his reiatsu in some sort of call, each golden orb goes off in a shower of explosions that engulf anything in their path. #'Bunkougetsu' (Spectrum Moon): Nimbus takes one of this blades, and charges it with black energy. The black energy has hints of dark blue and gold spots on it, he then fires it from the tip with a full swing and release a full wave of energy that slams into whatever he was aiming at. This is bascially a different coloured version of Getsuga Tensho, if he uses both blades by putting them side by side, the attack power will increase. #'Shisei' (Purple Star): Nimbus begins by charing both his zanpakuto, making them give off a violet-purple aura. He places them together in an X shape, and he swings them both out at the same time, releasing a large purple beam similar to a cero. The beam travels to the opponent and results in a beautiful purple coloured explosion. In addition, the beam is also very hot with slight flames glowing around it when fired, and he doesn't have to position his blades in an X formation as he can just charge and swing, or point and shoot. *'Bankai:' Tengoku Kouken Kosumosu '''(Heaven Guardian Cosmos): Nimbus' bankai is a bit special in the fact he has a custom release command for it which is "Protect the celestial world". Nimbus' clothing almost completely transform into something new. He gets a tight-fitting black cloak, featured with long sleeves that have green cuffs and cufflings. Each arm has a reitatsu ring around the wrist, not very big, but still noticeable. The cloak reaches his ankles, and when standing still is close apart to give the illusion of him not having open space for mobility. His previous black hakama have been replaced by tight black pants, with black armor plates tied to his legs, each armor plate covers the knee-cap to ankle. Along with this his sandals transform into jet black combat boots. In the front of his cloak it's pretty basic with three green lines going horizontally, similar to a martial arts shirt. The top line is different than the rest in that it vanished beneathe the black fabric at the sides and reappears across the back. The collar is cut low, just above the highest green line. It exposes the one thing that doesn't change, his green undershirt from his normal shinigami uniform. As with the two rings around his wrists, he has two energy orbs floating about an inch or two above each of his shoulders, which spin and twirl constantly and flow out upwards like flames. His zanpakutou turns into a big heavy looking weapon, around mid four feet tall, pretty wide. The blade is black, and the guard is see-thru which contains an energy core. Around it are gold semi-circle bars that are on the top and bottoms of the blade, close enough to the handle, to keep a firm grip on the sword without struggle or interuption.. From a distance they make a full circle, and also they each have three small floating black triangles that face outward. The handle is black as well. Despite being a heavy looking weapon, Nimbus has trained with it for enough centuries that he can swing it with no problem. '''Bankai Special Abilities: '''Nimbus' bankai just like his shikai, in which it uses attacks that involve the theme of outer space. His bankai also serves to produce little storages of reiatsu (the wrist rings, and shoulder flames) as sort of backup generators for when he is starting to run low on energy. It basically saves these little amounts for later on, which he can save or use whenever he wants. His bankai also increases his speed considerabely. # '''Okibi Kuzan (Blazing Fire Sky Cutter): With this move Nimbus is able to generate intense red flames form his sword. The flames gather, and build up its temperature and intensity, reaching a critical point. Then he fires it off in a high-charged wave of flames, that bursts out into an eruption of fire upon contact. He can either focus all his power into one grand, full-scale wave or split them into weaker, but faster multiple ones. He can also keep the flames around his sword without firing it, to give his swinging power more strength and brute force behind it. # Kōsei no hanabi (Stellar Fireworks): Nimbus covers his fingertips with a golden yellow reiatsu and proceeds to draw in mid-air by swinging his arm around in rigid motions. The golden reiatsu from his fingers stay up in the air, forming into whatever shape he draws. Once he is done the points at each turn and corner glow, and the energy collects up and fires a beam outward. But that's not all, when the beam is fired, it separates from the main constellation drawing and twirls into a sphere of energy that seperates upon contact and transforms into multiple explosions similar to fireworks. The power of this move depends on how complex the constellation is, and the size. Bigger constellations mean more drawing time but a more powerful attack power. While smaller constellations mean less drawing time but less power. 'Trivia' *He is the oldest of the Senior Captains *He doesn't actually need glasses to see, they are just for appearance. *Not known to many, but he bears a tattoo of the Zelda Royal Crest on his left arm. *At times he is interested in dissecting things. *Despite being all smiles, he had a very depressed and dark past. *He doesn't remember anything about his family. *At times he rides around Soul Society on Smokey, his pet robot pony thingy. *Smokey is modeled after a villian in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Koloktos. *Much to everyone's great shock, he has yet to see the movie, Lord of the Rings. 'Quotes' *'"'''Zelda is a masterpiece and you know it." *"I find all sorts of money when I cut apart random bushes and break random peoples' vases." *"demlegs" *"Cats are never amused unfortunately." *"I wish I was that tall!" *"So here's a thought....Kurostein. Enough said." *"I call this beauty, the MODMobile! Gaze upon it and be jelly!" *"It broke itself." (referring to the ModMobile) *"Hey Soul no fuqing swearing! Shit." *"Yeah...I almost choked on a piece of popsicle." *"Don't worry though I swallowed that popsicle piece like a champ." *"I feel like the other popsicles want to finish the job though." *"I happen to choke a lot of times in my life, but never with the same food because that'd just be moronic on my part." *"That crying face really creeps me out." *"Oh lord, that crying face is back? Put it away before people start posting it like mad again!" *"Shit, my internet broke because of that damn smiley wall." *"That's it, I'm not gonna open any spoilers Meya makes." *"I will think of Greed if/when you go Bankai, Snake man." *"I didn't win? fuq dat." *"Fuq these tables." *"They see me winnin' they hatin'" *"Please! No authographs!" *"Come on Kurostein we must perform a Soul Resonance!" *"SOUL RESONANCE!!" *"This feels like Mario Kart. I like." *"That version went by in four hours!?" *"Now that Ran isn't here...it's boring." *"I say we dissect Big Boi and take out all his organs for use of clones that will serve as slaves." *"I am a 8th Division member with the mind of a 12th Division Member." *"I love animals. Fuq humans though." *"All these Zelda fans around me. I like this very much." *"What? I have to talk? I thought I had to stand here and just look pretty." *"Well..I can't show you but I can tell. The trick to blow a lady's Ocarina is to know where to press and when to blow at the right times to get a good ''sound going on." *"ShinigamiChop.jpg" *"I missed Ran, now I'm sad." *"Charlotte is awesome damnit!" *"So yeah I should get Smokey opera-*gets shocked*....nevermind." *"I have Smokey operated. He can only say 0010101010010101000101010101101110101 though. So stay tuned. Damn wires..." *"Yes I did it! Smokey works!" *"He likes to curbstomp people. Yeah, that's my Smokey." *"I have the best VC!" *"I will propose with a Zelda ring and I expect that certain lady I'm giving it to, to be glad for it." *"Ketchup fountains are always classy. I must have one." *"11 is not symmetrical." *"We glasses gotta stick together you know." *"Support LadyNimbusxSirRan!" *"When my Prince, SirRan, returns.. my body will be ready."